


The Siren's Call

by lucystoll, river_chicken



Series: The Siren's Call Universe [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fairies, Fairy, Fairy!Yuri, Fantasy AU, King!Victor, M/M, Magic, Mute - Freeform, Muteness, Siren!Yuuri, Sirens, Vampire AU, Vampire!Viktor, Vampires, fairy!celestino, fairy!otabek, king!Viktor, king!Yuuri, king!yuri, mention of katsuki toshiya, russian fairy, slight dark!viktor, vampire!Chris, vampire!Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucystoll/pseuds/lucystoll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chicken/pseuds/river_chicken
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, King of the Sirens, also stuck in the Vampire kingdom until he is able to take back his kingdom. King Viktor has taken his voice scared of what might happen if Yuuri had his abilities, which require his voice.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri opened his eyes, his head damp from sweat. He did not recognise the room he was in, which was extremely humid. There was little light to help guide him as he felt around for clues as to where he was. His hand touched the ground and he felt something soft and as he dug his fingers in he realised he could pick up some of it. He thought it might be soil of some type. He felt around again and felt a wall, rough and had dips in it, some parts were jagged. It must be rock. As he tried to move farther he felt metal on his ankle, which had previously been clothed by his pant leg, pull down his weight causing him to fall to the ground. He went to cry for help but found he had no voice.

Abruptly, there was the sound of heels clicking on stone. The sound drew nearer and nearer at a steady pace. Yuuri looked for the source of the sound only to fail at his task.

A door swung open, sweeping bright light into the room, causing Yuuri to shut his eyes quickly. In the doorway stood a silver haired man. The man was wearing a black tunic and black trousers. His boots had thin heels on the back, and a cape billowed at his feet. He smirked smugly at Yuuri, approaching slowly. The clicking of his boots died out as he reached the dirt floor. When he made eye contact with Yuuri, his eyes flashed red, distorting the normal blue. “Katsuki Yuuri, son of Katsuki Toshiya, King of the Sirens.” His voice was mocking Yuuri, as was the bow he gave. He was taunting Yuuri. With a devilish light to his eyes, he said, “I am Viktor Nikiforov, King of the Vampires, and you were trespassing onto my land.” He glared at Yuuri, sending daggers into him. 

Yuuri went to respond to Viktor, he opened his mouth ready to speak before Viktor stopped him.

“Do not bother. I have silenced your vocal chords.” Viktor leant down to look into Yuuri’s eyes. “I know what your kind can do. It’s the very reason I included the clause in the Treaty of Eirene signed by your father. Sirens are not to enter vampire territory. Or have you forgotten?” Not waiting for Yuuri’s answer, Viktor turned to leave. “I will be back once the fairy king had brought me the potion that will counteract your abilities.” His heels started the clicking noise again once he made it back to the stone floor. Using his magic, Viktor closed the door behind him, letting the darkness once again blind Yuuri.

* * *

 

Viktor walked into his throne room awaiting the fairy king. He boredly watched as his jester tried to entertain him. He would fire him soon. Changing his gaze to the window he noticed a carriage pulling into the gates. He fixed his posture and awaited the fair king. Minutes passed by as Viktor got impatient waiting for the fairy king. 

Soon, a young man walked in. He had long blonde hair that covered his right eye and half of it had been put into a bun. His torso was feminine, as was the way he walked, though the look in his eyes was anything but. The wings behind him, only visible when he wanted them to be, which was usually for formal gatherings, were tipped in a dark blue and cascaded into white. He glared at Viktor. “I’m here.”

“I can see that Yuri.” Viktor looked regal as he said the words. He did not look evil. It was a complete turnaround from the personality Yuuri had seen. “Did you bring the potion?” He smiled at the fairy.

“Of course I did, I’m not an idiot who refuses a request from you.” Yuri snapped and another fairy stepped out, carrying a satchel. Viktor waved to one of his guards to take the satchel as Yuri asked, “Have you really captured a siren Viktor?”

Viktor’s smile turned into a smirk. “Yes, I did.”

“I’m warning you now, that is the last phial of Seirina Elixir for the next ten months. The main ingredient was just replanted as it was wiped out by some witches who came and ransacked the village of Anemone,” Yuri stated.

“I will only need this phial.” Viktor’s eyes turned red. “I need to know the truth.”

“Viktor,” Yuri warned, “how many different species have you captured seeking the truth to why you were turned? I doubt a siren will have that information. What siren have you captured anyway?”

“The king.”

Yuri paled at Viktor’s words. “Isn’t that a little too far Viktor?” He demanded. 

“He trespassed onto my land. It is in the treaty.” Viktor’s voice was a snarl.

Yuri sighed. “I’m leaving.” Promptly leaving, Yuri let his wings disappear. Yuri was tired of Viktor’s obsession on finding out why he was turned into a vampire. 

Viktor had been the first vampire and did not even know who had created him. Viktor walked to the guard with the satchel and opened it, finding the small phial of green potion perfectly safe. He wrapped his fingers around the potion, pulling it out of the bag. Quickly, he walked out of the throne room and back towards the dungeon where Yuuri was being kept.

As he reached the final step, he took the cork closing the bottle in his hand as he pulled it up and out of the phial. A blue mist came out of the phial before Viktor drank the potion. He opened the door to find Yuuri still sitting on the ground, though this time he hadn’t bothered to look up towards Viktor. Viktor waved his hand and a red mist came out of his hand and went straight to Yuuri’s throat. Viktor cleared the silence. “You may speak now.”

Yuuri went to speak but ended up coughing. “What do you want with me?” His voice was rough, the exact opposite of what a siren’s voice should be. 

“I want the answer to my question.” Viktor’s answer surprised Yuuri.

Yuuri finally looked up, his eyes locking with Viktor’s. “Then ask it.” Slowly, Yuuri’s voice was becoming less rough. 

“Do you know who created me?” Viktor’s demand shocked Yuuri.

With a look of sympathy, Yuuri shook his head. “I’m sorry, but no.” 

Viktor’s sharp features faltered and slowly the angry expression fell into one of defeat. “No one knows. I don’t want to be this.” A tear slowly fell down his cheek. Yuuri carefully got to his feet and wiped the tear off Viktor’s face. 

“Sometimes we can’t help what we are.” Yuuri’s voice conveyed a strong emotion within Viktor. Viktor felt as if Yuuri understood what he was feeling.

“I have one more question.”

“What is it?”

“Why were you on my land?”

Yuuri hesitated, suddenly shocked. “I was being chased.”

Viktor looked at him, his eyes flashing red. “Chased?”

“Yes, a group of Empusas entered my kingdom and came straight to the castle. My guards,” Yuuri paused to sob, “my guards, gave their lives so I could escape. I got lost in the forest.” Yuuri remained silent as Viktor stared at him.

“Empusa?” Viktor questioned.

Yuuri silently nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Viktor said, “You’re free to remain here, as a royal guest until you feel you can take on the Empusa. When you are ready to fight for your kingdom, I will give you my army. Though, I have one condition.”

Yuuri looked at him curiously.

“As the potion I took is the last for the next few months, you will have to live here without your voice.”

“If that is what you wish.” Yuuri’s response was short and honest. He would give up his voice for the ability to take care of his people. “How will we communicate?”

“We have paper for now. Eventually, I may be able to convince the fairies to enchant an object to speak for you.” Viktor shrugged. With a smile he said, “You know, without the fear of you deceiving me, or tricking me, you’re a very nice person.”

“Thank you?” Yuuri said, honestly confused on how to take the compliment.

Viktor felt a subtle attraction growing for Yuuri. He took it as the potion wearing off and curtly said, “I need to silence you again.” 

Yuuri simply nodded before Viktor released another red mist from his hand to Yuuri’s throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor leaned down to Yuuri’s feet, a silver key in his hand. He swiftly unlocked the shackle around Yuuri’s ankle. “Follow me,” Viktor commanded.

Yuuri stood carefully, soon slowly following Viktor up the staircase leading out of the dungeon. When Yuuri tried to step on the fifth step, he missed, quickly falling backward.

Viktor was quick to catch Yuuri’s wrist and silently let him regain his balance. As soon as Yuuri was steady again, Viktor let go of his wrist silently continuing up the stairs.

When they reached the top, a man stood as if to keep guard. The man was tall and held a flirty smile. His hair was blonde, though his eyebrows and facial hair were brunette. Long lashes surrounded his green eyes as he bowed to Viktor. 

Quickly, Viktor introduced the two, “King Yuuri, this is my advisor, Christophe. Christophe, this is King Yuuri.”

Yuuri silently waved.

“It is an honor to meet you,” Christophe said with a wink.

“Chris, will show you to where you will be staying since I have a meeting with the Fairy King.” Viktor waved as he left the two alone.

Pink mist travelled to Yuuri’s throat from Chris’s hand once Viktor was out of sight. 

Yuuri stared at Chris, obviously confused.

“It’s easier on both of us if you’re able to talk,” Chris explained.

Curious, Yuuri asked, “Aren’t you afraid of me? Most people are.”

“I’m not worried. Siren magic doesn’t work on me, plus I’ve heard the rumors.” Chris shrugged. “We can talk while we walk.” He started walking.

Quickly, Yuuri jogged to catch up. “Why do sirens not affect you? What rumors?” Yuuri seemed genuinely concerned. 

“Well, I won’t reveal all my secrets to you. As far as the rumors go, I heard that you can’t compel to save your life. That’s why the sirens wanted your sister to be the heir, but your parents refused.” Chris turned his head toward Yuuri as they walked. “Are the rumors true?”

Realising lying would only end up with things being worse for him, Yuuri sighed before replying, “Yes, the rumors are true.”

Chris almost stopped in the hallway, shocked that Yuuri had trusted him so easily. “Viktor doesn’t want to believe the rumors, so you’ll be stuck with whatever the fairies can come up with for you to be able to speak without your voice.”

Yuuri nodded. “I figured as much.”

They continued in basic silence as Chris pointed out different rooms that could be of use to Yuuri as they passed them. 

Finally, Chris stopped in front of a doorway. “This is your room.” Chris opened the door, revealing the darkly decorated room. “If you would like it personalised to fit you better, please inform the staff.”

“Thank you Christophe,” Yuuri said.

“I prefer Chris and it was no problem,” Chris replied. “If you will excuse me, Viktor wanted me in the throne room with the fairy king and him. I’m afraid I’m going to have to take your voice though.” 

“I understand, thank you Chris.”

Chris’s magic silenced Yuuri.

* * *

 

“Viktor. I’m not going to make a doll just so you can converse with the Siren.” Yuri glared at Viktor.

“Please?” Viktor begged.

“No,” Yuri replied.

Chris entered the throne room with a bow. “Your Majesties.”

“Chris, help me convince Yuri to make a doll so I can speak with Yuuri.”

Yuri laughed. “This is actually pathetic.”

Viktor pouted. “No it’s not.”

“You’re begging me to enchant a doll so you can speak with a person you have forced to have no voice because of your paranoia. Have you forgotten that King Yuuri was born without the normal abilities of a siren. He can’t compel you Viktor.” Yuri smirked as Viktor huffed.

“May I speak?” Chris inquired.

“Please do Chris,” Viktor said.

“King Yuri,” Chris started, looking directly at Yuri, “you don’t even have to make the doll yourself, have one of the many talented fairies in your land to make it. Viktor is paranoid, but he has good reason if you recall that his last encounter led to him joining the Selkie and Siren war.”

Yuri sighed. “If it’ll make you stop begging me, then I’ll have someone make it.” Yuri rolled his eyes as Viktor hopped up and down like a small child being told they were getting ice cream.

“Thank you Yuri!” Viktor shouted.

“Your advisor made a very compelling argument. Are you sure he isn’t a Siren?” Yuri asked.

Viktor scoffed. “I’ve never seen a Siren drink blood, so I’m pretty sure that Chris is a vampire.”

“I expect you’ll be needing this doll as soon as possible?” Yuri questioned.

Viktor nodded.

“I’ll put my fastest enchanter on the job.” Yuri turned to the man standing next to him. “Otabek, remind to tell Celestino to make this for Katsuki Yuuri.”

Otabek didn’t say anything, instead nodding.

Yuri turned back to Viktor. “I expect you to have a room ready for Celestino as he will probably need to be in contact with Yuuri in order to be able to make the doll be able to actually speak for him.”

Viktor nodded. “Of course, I will make sure a room will be available.” He turned to Chris, who had a better memory than Viktor. “Chris, remember that for me?”

Chris smiled as he nodded at Viktor. “Yes, your majesty.”

Yuri glanced towards the window noting that night had fallen. “I think I should leave now.”

“Bye Yuri!” Viktor waved as Yuri left. “Chris, did Yuuri settle in well?”

“Yuri Plisetsky or Katsuki Yuuri?” Chris asked.

Viktor sighed. “That will be confusing huh? From now on Yuri Plisetsky will Yurio!”

“Viktor, he won’t like that,” Chris said.

“Oh well.” Viktor smiled at Chris. “Did Yuuri settle in well?”

“Yes, I pointed out the many libraries on our way here so hopefully he will be able to keep himself occupied while alone.”

“Thank you Chris.”

“It’s no problem Viktor, though I do believe the rumors are true and you have nothing to fear.”

“I have everything to fear Chris. Last time I talked to a Siren without a Seirina Elixir, I lost a lot of men.” Viktor’s eyes flashed red. “I’m not taking any chances this time.”

After letting out a mumbled curse, Chris bowed and left the room, going to his chambers.

Viktor watched as Chris left the room, before quickly following suit, though he was heading towards his own chambers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this chapter will be one of the shorter chapters! I've decided to try to update this once a week, on Sundays, Mondays, or Tuesdays, I have actually started a google drive folder for the creatures (so they're not just in my notebook) that explains the abilities and differences between each, if you are confused about anything please comment about it so I can explain and try to make it clearer in the future.  
> You might have noticed I've made this a part of a series, this is because I plan on making oneshots featuring different characters in the same universe.  
> ~Lulu


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late. The next chapter should be up today or tomorrow!

Yuuri sighed as he grabbed a pen and paper before making his way to the library Chris had said Viktor was usually in. When he entered, Viktor didn’t look up from his book. Yuuri carefully moved towards Viktor until finally tapping his shoulder causing Viktor to jump. “Oh, it’s you.”

Yuuri awkwardly waved before setting the paper down on the desk and writing down one word with a question mark.

_ Food? _

Viktor laughed at himself before saying, “You need that don’t you?” His tone was cheery even though it was his own mistake. “I forgot. Would you prefer to eat alone or with Chris and me?”

Yuuri thought for a few minutes before writing.

_ With you and Chris _

“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until someone from another land brings food.” Viktor frowned. “We don’t exactly eat often.” Viktor glanced at the clock checking the time before standing up. “If I want to get Yurio to lend me a cook, I should send a message now.” He smiled at Yuuri. “Excuse me.” Promptly, he left the room.

Viktor arrived to Chris’s chambers quickly before knocking on the door. Chris answered it looking slightly disheveled. “Viktor?” He asked.

“Sirens eat.”

Chris stared at Viktor in confusion. “Yes? Are you okay?”

Viktor simply replied, “I forgot sirens eat  _ food _ . They eat food  _ everyday,  _ Chris.”

Sighing, Chris turned his head before calling, “I have to tend to some duties.” He entered into the hallway, closing his door.

“Was your mystery boyfriend in there?” Viktor asked.

“Yes.” Chris quickly changed topics. “How did you forget sirens have to eat?” He demanded.

“Well, I’m not exactly a siren,” Viktor replied. “I need your help getting Yuuri some food. I also offered he eat the food with us.”

“Why would you do that?” Chris asked.

Viktor replied, “Because I want to make him feel welcome.”

“Do you know how awkward this is going to be? He can’t talk because of your magic, and you don’t like to eat food.” As Chris pointed out the flaws in his plan, Viktor listened.

“But you like to eat food,” Viktor said. “Go ask Yuuri what he wants to eat, I’ll send a messenger asking Yurio to send a chef.”

“Good luck Viktor,” Chris said before asking, “Where’s Yuuri?”

“He was in the northern library earlier.” 

Chris bowed before heading in the direction of the library.

* * *

 

When Yurio received the messenger he was annoyed with Viktor. He insisted that if he were to lend Viktor a chef, then he would also be joining them for dinner. Arriving at the Vampire Castle, he surprised Chris, who had come to welcome the chef. 

Chris bowed. “King Yuri, what brings you here?”

“The idiot thinks I’ll give him anything. I need to speak with him about limiting how much he asks of me. Is he already in the dining area with his precious siren?”

Chris nodded.

“Good, I’ll go join them. Show Andrew to the kitchen, and I’ll show Otabek and myself to the dining area.” Without waiting for Chris’s response, Yuri walked into the castle, Otabek following behind him. They arrived at the dining room where Viktor was talking about something; however, Yuri didn’t get a chance to find out what since the one-sided conversation stopped when the doors opened. Though it could be taken as disrespect, Yuri’s wings never became visible.

“Yurio?” Viktor asked.

“What is this new nickname Viktor?” Yuri demanded.

“Well, there’s two Yuris and I don’t want it to get confusing!” He explained.

Yuri glared. “You’ve known me longer.”

“Oh well!” Viktor shrugged it off. He tilted his head. “What are you doing here?”

“You requested a chef from me. You need to stop asking me for everything.”

“I don’t ask you for everything.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “You don’t? You didn’t ask me for a potion, a doll, an enchanter since  _ I _ wouldn’t make the doll, and now a chef? And those are only since Yuuri arrived. Two days ago.”

“I didn’t ask you for blood,” Viktor reminded.

“You don’t need blood right now and haven’t for the last week.” Yuri took a seat at the table.

Otabek remained standing.

“Can Otabek sit with us?” Yuri asked.

“Would it matter if I said no?” Viktor replied.

“No.”

Otabek sat next to Yuri.

Finally, Viktor said, “King Katsuki Yuuri, this is King Yuri Plisetsky.”

Unable to talk, Yuuri waved with a small smile to Yuri.

Yuri released a heavy breath. “He really has rendered you speechless. Viktor, trust me, Yuuri does not have magic.”

Viktor’s gaze quickly turned into a glare. “I’m not taking any chances, Yurio.”

Chris entered the room, bowing before taking a seat. “The chef is making Katsudon, as requested by Yuuri.”

“Katsudon? I would’ve expected something more,” Yuri hesitated, “fishy.”

Yuuri took his pen before writing.

_ I wanted something I actually enjoyed _

Yuri replied, “I thought all sirens liked seafood.”

_ It gets boring if it’s all you eat _

“Okay.” Yuri sighed. “How exhausting is it to have to write everything?” He was genuinely curious.

_ It’s not bad if I don’t have to have full conversations _

“Then we’ll just start our own conversation.” Yuri turned to Viktor and started a conversation.

Yuuri went to write something about how that he did not mind. But thought better of it.

* * *

 

Yuuri stood to the side of Viktor as a fairy strolled into the throne room, Yuuri recalled Viktor telling him his name was Celestino. Celestino looked very different from Yurio, he was tanner and instead of always angrily glaring at everything, his face held a smile. His hair was strangely reminiscent of nature reminding Yuuri of the forests around his castle.

Viktor was wearing a black outfit, though today it was simply a black shirt and some simple pants nothing too regal. Yuuri wore a white shirt and black pants. Once the fairy reached Viktor and Yuuri he let his wings become visible. His wings were a fiery red at the tips and descended into a honey like yellow. Celestino bowed.

“Thank you for coming Celestino,” Viktor said, holding his hand out for Celestino to shake it. 

Celestino took Viktor’s hand. “It is no problem King Viktor.” After a quick handshake, Celestino removed his hand from Viktor’s. “An honor to meet you as well, King Katsuki Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled in response. 

“Chris,” Viktor said turning to look behind him, “could you show Celestino to where he’ll be staying.”

“Of course.” Chris smiled. “This way.” Celestino followed Chris out of the room.

Viktor went to leave before he turned to face Yuuri. “I’m going to my library if you need me.” He left the room.

Yuuri stood in the throne room alone for a few minutes trying to figure out what he wanted to do before Viktor re-entered. “Do you want to join me?”

Startled, Yuuri nodded. He was confused, didn’t Viktor hate him, then again Viktor had offered to eat a meal with him. Viktor signalled for him to follow as he ventured to his personal library, which Yuuri had not seen yet.

“I hope you can find something you’ll enjoy reading.” Viktor sounded sincere as he said this and Yuuri hoped that he wouldn’t awkwardly have to leave the library because there was nothing to his interest. 

After a short time, they arrived at the library. Viktor opened the door and watched Yuuri’s face expectantly. It was the largest library in the castle. “This is my private collection. I’ve spent many centuries of my life finding most of these books.”

Yuuri looked around, taking in all the books. Each section was clearly labeled. Noticing a Siren section, he carefully walked toward the section. It was smaller than the other sections, but still held an abundance of books. He looked towards Viktor, asking for permission.

“You’re welcome to read any books in that section, as with most of the sections.” Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri grab a book of Siren legends.

Yuuri skimmed the pages stopping on the tale of Nero.

_ Our story begins with Prasinos Thalassa, an ancestor of the royal family. Prasinos was the king of the sirens many centuries ago. He gave up his crown to be with a Selkie, making his brother the king. His brother, Nero, turned out to be a terrible ruler and his people ran to Prasinos in order to bring prosperity and safety to the land once again. Reluctantly, Prasinos left his bride and returned to his kingdom. He challenged his brother for the crown. In order to guarantee his win, Nero ran to a witch and begged for her to make him all powerful. The witch agreed at the price of giving the witches more land. The witch, true to her word, made Nero nearly invincible. Nero paid a terrible price for his greed, as he could never return to what he once was; for the witch had turned him into the first empusa. _

Yuuri sighed as no one ever found out how to kill an empusa since Nero had become one. Setting the book back in its original place, Yuuri grasped another book, this one a siren cookbook. He opened the book, instantly becoming surprised at how many recipes were in the book that he did not know. 

Viktor watched Yuuri as he flipped through pages of the cookbook. “Anything you want the cook to make for you?”

Yuuri jumped, startled by the sudden noise. He dropped the cookbook.

Swiftly, Viktor caught the cookbook. “Let's respect the book, да?” He glanced at Yuuri’s face as Yuuri flushed. Viktor offered Yuuri the cookbook, the way he offered was almost like a bow.

Yuuri hesitantly grabbed the cookbook. 

“Have you found a recipe you like?” Viktor asked intently watching as Yuuri turned through the pages once more.

Yuuri stopped on a page, recognising the dish instantly. He displayed the pages to Viktor.

With a smile, Viktor said, “I’ll bring this to the cook’s attention.”

A knock sounded on the door.

Viktor turned his face towards the door. “Come in,” he told whoever was at the door.

Slowly, the door opened revealing Chris. “Yuuri, Celestino needs to talk with you.”

Viktor took the cookbook from Yuuri’s hands. “I’ll go talk to the chef while you meet with Celestino.” 

Chris turned to Viktor. “Celestino wants to have a verbal conversation with Yuuri, he wanted to make sure he had your permission.”

Viktor remained silent for a few minutes, seemingly contemplating whether he wanted Yuuri to be able to use his voice or not. “Fine.”

Chris smiled at Viktor. “Come on Yuuri.”

Before the door shut they heard Viktor shout, “But only when he’s in the presence of Celestino and  _ only _ Celestino!”

Chris and Yuuri walked together. Once out of range of Viktor’s hearing, Chris allowed Yuuri to speak.

“Why aren’t you following Viktor’s orders?” Yuuri questioned.

Chris shrugged. “What Viktor doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Yuuri glanced at the ground. “Do you think he will ever trust me?”

“I can only hope. What was Viktor going to show the chef?”

“Oh, just a recipe for a dish I like.” Yuuri watched the ground as they continued strolling through the castle to where Celestino was working.

Chris glanced at Yuuri. “For a king you keep your head turned down a great deal.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri looked at Chris.

“Well, Viktor and Yurio, they almost never look down unless they trip. You always seem to be looking at the ground.” Chris glanced down a hallway before continuing down it.

“I guess I’m just different then.” Yuuri remained silent the rest of the walk.

They arrived at Celestino’s temporary office. Chris said goodbye as Yuuri entered the room. 

“King Yuuri!” Celestino exclaimed as he saw Yuuri, immediately letting his wings appear. “Did Viktor accept my request?”

“Yes.” Yuuri looked around the workspace noticing all the magic resources on the shelf to his left. “What do you require of me?” 

“I need you present as I try to get the frequency of your brainwaves. For the doll of course.” Celestino patted the chair across from him. “You’re welcome to sit.”

Yuuri sat on the seat. “What do you need me to do?”

Celestino turned around and grabbed a vial of green liquid. He passed the vial to Yuuri. “You just have to drink this.”

Yuuri took it, drinking it quickly. “What’s in that?” He asked, his disgust evident in his tone.

“Spinach, Kale, and Chandelier Succulent.” Celestino stared at Yuuri. “How do you feel?”

“Fine?” Yuuri responded. “Why?”

“Well, there’s side effects to the potion, but you’re obviously fine.”

“You didn’t tell me the side effects beforehand?” Yuuri demanded.

“They’re rare, and not deadly.” Celestino got closer to Yuuri, grabbing a figure off the desk. “I need you to concentrate on this doll.”

“Why?” Yuuri asked.

“Because I need to wire the doll with your brain so it can speak for you.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything, instead staring intensely at the doll.

After what felt like hours to Yuuri (it was only five minutes), Celestino said, “It found your brainwave!” Celestino smiled at him. “You’re free to go. I still have some things to do with the doll. I hope you’ll find a new friend with him.”

“A new friend?” Yuuri inquired.

Celestino nodded. “The only way I could find to make this work is to make him a being with his own thoughts, but he’ll be a mind reader so he’ll be able to speak for you.”

“Have you given him a name already?” Yuuri asked.

Celestino nodded and told him the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about this book, please comment and ask and I'll do my best to answer without spoiling anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri smiled at the doll. The doll’s voice changed into Yuuri’s, “Good morning Celestino.”

“Good morning King Yuuri,” Celestino replied. “I finished him this morning, I came to give him to you so you may be able to converse with King Viktor.”

Yuuri smiled at Celestino. “Thank you,” the doll said in Yuuri’s voice. “Set him down on the table right there.” Yuuri pointed to the nearby table which only had a vase full of white heather.

Celestino placed the doll on the table before promptly leaving the room.

The doll’s own voice rang clear as Yuuri looked around. “I won’t look as you change.”

Yuuri let out a breath that he was holding as he got up and the doll looked away.

Yuuri arrived at the dining room for breakfast, the doll sitting on his shoulder. Yuuri’s voice called from the doll, “Good morning King Viktor.”

Viktor’s smile widened as he saw the doll. “King Yuuri? You can call me Viktor if you’ll allow me to call you Yuuri.”

“I think that would be fine, Viktor.” Yuuri smiled at Viktor.

Viktor continued to gaze at the doll. “Celestino mentioned he was sentient, does he have a name?”

The doll spoke up using his own voice, “My name is Phichit.” 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance Phichit,” Chris said from behind Viktor. “I am Chris.”

“I know,” Phichit said. “I have access to most of Yuuri’s memories.”

They continued their conversation as Yuuri ate breakfast, the only one actually able to digest food.

After breakfast, Yuuri walked to the castle’s gardens. As he gazed at the flowers. He noticed two flowers, both three-petaled. Sitting in front of them he reached out to feel the petals of the one that was pure black. 

“That one’s a Dracula Raven Orchid.” A voice called, startling Yuuri. The voice was feminine.

Yuuri turned his head to see who was talking. It was a red haired girl. “Who are you?” Yuuri asked.

“I’m Mila Babicheva, head of the royal guard. Are you King Katsuki Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded in response. He gestured to the other three-petaled flower, this one white striped with black. “What is this flower called?”

“That is, the Dracula Vampira Orchid.” Mila smiled. “King Viktor asked for them to be planted. It was nice to meet you King Yuuri, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said before Mila walked away. Yuuri looked around and noticed a few more people who seemed to be planting something new. Quietly, Yuuri walked over to them. “If you don’t mind me asking, what are you planting?”

One of the planters looked up. “White Camellia, requested by King Viktor.”

“Interesting, do you tend to these gardens often?” Yuuri inquired.

The gardeners nodded. “King Viktor wanted a nice garden, we’ve been tending to this garden for 100 years by now.”

“It is very nice, you have done a great job. Do you know the way to the nearest library?”

“Straight down that hallway,” the gardener pointed to the left, “is King Viktor’s personal library. He usually does not let others besides himself and Lord Christophe in there, so I suggest taking that hallway,” he pointed in the opposite direction, “it’s twice the distance.”

“Thank you for the information,” Yuuri smiled. “I will take my leave now.” Yuuri headed towards the direction of Viktor’s library. Yuuri knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer, hoping Viktor was in his library.

The door opened revealing Viktor in more casual clothing. “Yuuri?” Viktor’s face brightened. “How can I help you?”

“I was curious if I could use your library again?” Yuuri asked, turning his gaze from Viktor to the ground.

“Of course! You’re welcome to use my library whenever you want Yuuri.” Viktor opened the door more to allow room for Yuuri to enter.

Yuuri entered the room silently past Viktor.

Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri head to the Siren section and pick up the legend book again. Viktor enjoyed watching as Yuuri read his own people’s works, maybe he would look into getting even more for Yuuri.

Yuuri glanced up at Viktor, catching his stare. Yuuri blushed as he quickly returned to reading.

Realising he had been caught staring, Viktor grabbed a book and started reading it.

Yuuri exited Viktor’s library, leaving Viktor to his own devices as he was captivated by a book. He wandered the halls of the castle before coming across a guard. “Excuse me, can you help me?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course, your majesty, how can I be of service?” The guard called.

Yuuri asked, “Is there a place where I could swim around here?”

“Down that hall is a pond, your majesty. I could show you the way if you so please.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiled at the guard as he led Yuuri down the hall. 

When they reached the pond, the guard bowed before leaving back inside.

Setting Phichit on dry land, Yuuri stripped and slowly entered the pond. The moon glinted off the water as he swam. He felt at peace.

“Monster!” A scream pierced the air. It was Viktor.

Yuuri turned to look at Viktor.

Running into the room, Chris looked around for this so called “monster.” With a confused glance to Viktor, Chris asked, “Where’s the monster?”

“In the pond!” Viktor pointed at Yuuri.

Chris’s hid his face in his hand as he sighed. “Viktor,” he said calmly, “that’s Yuuri.”

Viktor glared at Chris as if his friend was betraying him. “Yuuri doesn’t have scales, Chris!” He pointed out. “He isn’t green either.”

Yuuri’s voice sounded from behind Viktor, startling the vampire. “Did you learn anything about my people besides the normal ability to compel?”

Viktor turned in circles trying to find the voice, failing to notice the doll sitting on the floor. “I had Yakov teach me everything.”

Chris clarified for Yuuri, “He slept through many of the tutoring sessions.” He placed his hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “When a siren is in moonlit waters, they don’t look normal. To a non-siren, their skin appears to be green and covered in scales that range from a blue to green.”

Viktor’s expression changed to one of realisation. “Really?” He asked.

Phichit answered for Yuuri. “Yes.”

“That’s amazing! Can I watch you swim Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“If you want?” Yuuri’s answer sounded like a question, but Viktor did not comment as he seated himself and watched Yuuri swim around the pond; he was fascinated watching as Yuuri glided his way around the water. He watched carefully as the scales changed colours based on how much light bounced off them. The moon seemed to highlight these features as Yuuri enjoyed his time in the water.

After what felt like hours to Viktor, minutes to Yuuri, and was actually 30 minutes, Yuuri felt it was time to exit. “Viktor?” He called.

“What is it  _ Yuuri? _ ” Viktor held out the vowel sounds on Yuuri’s name as he said it, smiling at the siren.

Yuuri flushed. He stuttered trying to figure the proper way to formulate the sentence. “Could you-” he stopped himself. “I’m not-” He sighed. “I would appreciate it if you left? I want to get out.”

“What’s stopping you?” Viktor’s eyes held a hint of playfulness to them; the glint made Yuuri wonder why it was Viktor who feared him instead of the other way around.

“I don’t have any clothes on.” Yuuri couldn’t look at Viktor as he, well Phichit, said this, instead opting to wade in the water and staring at where his feet were.

“I’ll leave then. Maybe next time I can join you!” Viktor said happily.

Yuuri coughed. “What? No, you don’t have to. There’s not enough room in this pond for both of us anyway and-” Yuuri stopped his rambling, electing to return to silence.

“ _ Yuuri,”  _ once again Viktor drew out the name, “there are bigger bodies of water around my castle.” He smiled before standing from his seat on the floor. “I’ll see you in the morning Yuuri!” He entered the castle, leaving Yuuri alone with Phichit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Anyway from now on if Yuuri says something, Phichit was speaking for him. Does that make sense?  
> As always, feel free to ask questions about lore or plot holes (I will try my best to answer these without spoiling my plot)


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri walked into the throne room, Phichit sitting on his shoulder. Viktor grinned happily when he saw Yuuri.

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouted.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, still half way asleep. “Why did you wake me up so early?”

“There’s a festival in the next town over that I attend every year,” Viktor explained. “I was thinking, as visiting royalty, you should come with me.”

Yuuri gawked at Viktor. “You want me to go into a vampire town? I don’t feel like being judged because of Amari Iko’s actions.”

Viktor took in a deep breath. “They aren’t as,” he trailed off for a few seconds, “harsh as I am because of what he did. They did not experience the abilities of him like I did.”

“I don’t know if you know what happened to him, but he’s sitting in my dungeons for illegal use of abilities,” Yuuri said, looking at his sheets.

Viktor stared at him. “What? You actually jailed him?”

“Using abilities on unwilling subjects is a lifetime sentence, especially if the target is royalty.”

“That seems harsh.” Viktor stared at Yuuri. “He used a natural gift.”

“On someone who is unwilling, which led to conflicts between us.” Yuri turned his head towards Viktor. “You don’t trust us anymore. Amari Iko caused turmoil, and my father determined it was worthy of the lifetime sentence, I will respect his decision.” He looked out towards the window. “I don’t think I’ll mind joining you for the festival.”

Viktor grinned at him. “You’ll need a crown, as you are a king.”

“Viktor, I don’t need a crown. For all I know, my kingdom is gone. If I don’t try to reclaim it soon, it might be gone,” Yuuri stared at a wall, willing tears to disappear.

“Well, a crown might feel good on your head. Besides, I have a selection for you to choose from.” Viktor smiled. “Time to get up  _ Yuuri _ .” He waved before exiting the room, waiting for Yuuri to be ready to look at crowns.

After a short time, Yuuri opened the door to find Viktor standing by it.

“Ready Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

Silently, Yuuri nodded.

Giddily, Viktor led the way down the halls. 

The heels of their boots clicked along the floor as they walked. Yuuri had dressed up for the occasion as it would be his first public appearance with Viktor’s people. 

A couple minutes later, Viktor stopped in front of a wooden door. He smirked at Yuuri as he opened the door. “Welcome to my crown room.” He exaggerated a wave of his hands, beckoning Yuuri to enter the room.

Yuuri was in awe and a little terrified. “V, Viktor?” He questioned. “Why do you-” he shook his head, “Where did you find all of these crowns?”

The walls were lined in different crowns, some silver, many gold, even copper, you name the metal or colour and there was probably a crown to match. On a pedestal in the middle of the main section of the room, which was an ‘L’ shape, sat a rather tall crown. It looked at least the height of Yuuri’s torso. 

“Why is that one so tall?” Yuuri was staring at the silver one.

“That one was a bet.”

“With who?”

“Do you know King JJ?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Yes?”

“He said that I wouldn’t be able to wear it, I disagreed. I won the bet, and thus won the crown.” Viktor smiled at the memory. Slowly, he walked towards the crown. Lightly, he touched it. “I’m very proud of it.”

Yuuri looked around at all the crowns, he recognised none of them. Then again, he never really saw Viktor in a crown anyway. He found that surprising since he had no other use for crowns than to wear them and Viktor had too many. It was looking like an obsession of some sort. “Where is the selection I can pick from?” 

“Oh, yes!” Viktor walked further into the room, going towards the corner. “Over here are my crowns that I have selected for any,” he paused, “guests to wear. Only the royal ones of course.”

Yuuri glanced around trying to pick just one. At his castle he had two maybe three crowns, now Viktor was asking him to choose from at least 15. They were all exceedingly extravagant, which wasn’t Yuuri’s preferred style. His eyes finally landed on a pretty simple crown. It was silver, and circular. No giant jewels on it, just plain silver. It was almost normal, except for how tall it was. Yuuri’s crown, at his castle, the one he often wore for simple court proceedings, was only eight cm high. This crown seemed to double that height. He sighed, he didn’t want to wear something too extravagant so this simple one would do. He pointed at it. “Viktor, how about that one?”

“But it’s so  _ simple. _ ” Viktor pouted. He pointed towards a very different crown, this one the same height but gold and covered in jewels. “What about that one?”

“Viktor, it’s just a festival, not a ball. I don’t want to wear something too extravagant.”

“Fine, but when it there is a ball, you can borrow any of these.” Viktor took the crown Yuuri had wanted and carefully placed it on Yuuri’s head. His hands lingered for maybe a bit longer than necessary to make sure the crown was properly in place. “Would you mind helping me put on my crown?”

“Which one?” Yuuri asked. Glancing towards the one on a pedestal.

“This one,” Viktor said walking towards a different wall. He grabbed one off a shelf. This one was rose gold, not that one could tell without looking inside as the outside was completely covered in white jewels, rubies in the centre of each spire, it sat about as tall as the crown Yuuri had chosen. Viktor handed the crown to Yuuri, who handled it with delicacy.

Yuuri gingerly placed the crown on Viktor’s head. Once the crown wasn’t moving, Yuuri pulled his hands back to his sides.

“Ready?” Viktor asked.

Quietly, Yuuri nodded before Viktor led them out of the room.

They arrived at the courtyard where a carriage was waiting for them, Chris standing next to it. “He showed you the crown room?” Chris asked.

“Yes, I did Chris,” Viktor responded sounding almost triumphant.

Chris let Viktor get into the carriage before him. He stopped Yuuri for a second. “It’s not just me, right? How many crowns he has isn’t normal?”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, it’s not normal, I have three.”

Chris helped Yuuri into the carriage before joining them.

Viktor asked Chris, “Any word from Yurio?”

Chris nodded. “He sent a messenger, they will be meeting us at the flower shop.”

“Yurio is coming?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, he comes every year.” Viktor nodded. “For the last hundred years or so.”

“Yurio is a hundred years old?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, the fairy royalty have the longest ruling average, well besides my rule.”

“You can’t have a ruling average with one king,” Yuuri pointed out.

Viktor nodded as the carriage pulled to a stop, Chris opened the door. “That’s true. The Plisetsky family is said to have the recipe for a potion that keeps people young.”

A voice interrupted them. “Are you telling my family secrets to someone Viktor?” Yurio asked.

“Yurio!” Viktor exclaimed. “Glad you could make it.”

Yuuri made his way out of the carriage, almost hitting his crown on the top of the doorway.

Viktor followed excitedly. 

Yurio stood with an outstretched hand towards Yuuri. He was wearing a crown as well, this one gold with its prongs looking like leaves.

Otabek stood behind Yurio.

Yuuri took Yurio’s hand and shook it. “Hello, Yuri.”

“Yuuri,” Yurio responded. “Did Viktor show you his crown collection?”

“Yes.”

“He has a problem, maybe you can help him this year from buying another crown on impulse,” Yurio said, making Viktor pout.

“I don’t have a problem! I’m just prepared for any occasion!” Viktor defended.

Yurio rolled his eyes. “And what occasion does a crown that’s 43 cm high fit?”

“Whenever I have to meet with King JJ I wear it.” Viktor waved off the question.

“Wait,” Yuuri interrupted, “you actually wear that? Isn’t it heavy?”

Viktor shrugged. “Not really.” He started walking towards a vendor. “Yuuri, what are your favourite types of flowers?” He asked.

Yuuri replied, “Pink camellia.”

Yurio put a hand to his face to conceal a laugh.

“What?” Yuuri asked.

Yurio waved him off. “It’s nothing.”

Viktor ran back to the flower shop and purchased a pink bouquet. He brought it to Yuuri. “For you.”

Yurio put his face into Otabek’s shoulder.

“Otabek?” Viktor asked.

“I believe Yuri is finding it funny since he is required to know the meaning of every plant,” Otabek replied.

Yuuri looked at him curiously. “What does pink camellia mean?”

Otabek responded, “Longing for you.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed.

They all started walking around the festival, Viktor enthusiastically greeting his subjects. They would all smile at Viktor, but back away when they saw Yuuri. Yuuri would pretend he didn’t notice but he wouldn’t lie by saying it didn’t hurt.

As they neared the end of their trek around the festival, Yurio spoke. “Is that what Celestino made?” He asked gesturing towards Phichit.

“Yes, Celestino did wonderfully!” Phichit exclaimed happily.

“That’s a different voice,” Yurio pointed out.

Yuuri nodded.

“My names Phichit,” the doll said, waving at Yurio.

“He made it sentient?” Yurio demanded.

“Yes,” Phichit said.

Yurio shrugged. “Interesting.” He glanced at the setting sun. “Otabek, should we be leaving now?”

“Yes,” Otabek replied.

“Goodbye Yuuri, Chris, Viktor, and Phichit.” Yurio waved as he left, Otabek following behind. 

“Viktor, we should be heading back to the castle, it’s getting pretty late,” Chris said.

Viktor nodded, taking the lead and going back to the carriage. 

Once they entered, Viktor turned to Yuuri. “Did you have fun?”

Yuuri nodded tiredly. “What was this festival for anyway?”

“The anniversary of when the fairies gave me land to give the vampires somewhere to live and not be feared,” Viktor told him. “I’ve been attending with the fairy monarch ever since the first festival two hundred years ago. That was with Nikolai, Yurio’s grandfather.”

“Two hundred years?” Yuuri asked. “That’s impressive.”

Viktor nodded. They exited the carriage since it had arrived back at Viktor’s castle. They entered and Viktor escorted Yuuri to his room. “See you for dinner,” he smiled at him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, and for that I am so very very sorry, I hit massive writers block for this.  
> I hope you enjoy it though!

Yuuri jolted awake to a clanging sound. The alarms.  _ Why would they be sounding in the middle of the night?  _ He wondered. Worriedly, he hastily threw on a lush robe, making sure to grab Phichit before leaving to investigate why the alarms were being sounded.  As he ran down the stairs, he caught a glimpse of a young man being dragged by vampiric guard in the direction of the dungeons. Yuuri ran up to the guards. Confused, he stopped one of the guards and asked, “What’s going on?”

The guard gave him a sharp look and replied, “We’re taking this siren to the dungeon under the king’s orders.”

Having recognised the prisoner’s red streak of hair Yuuri impulsively ran to the throne room seeking Viktor.

He thrust open the doors. With a desperate tone, he demanded, “What are you doing with one of my men?”

Viktor looked up shocked, not only at his tone but also his choice of outfit. Looking up and down Yuuri’s clothing choice, he said, “So glad to see you Yuuri, how can I be of service?”

Yuuri angrily stormed toward him, "I need to speak with the siren you just imprisoned, now!"   
Victor frowned. "I think that would be wise however I request that Chris and I are present."  
Yuuri nodded. "Yes. As soon as possible its urgent," he agreed.  
Victor immediately turned to the nearest person, who happened to be a guard. "Tell Christophe he is needed now for an interrogation"

The guard looked hesitant and opened his mouth to object before being cut off by Viktor

“Now!” Viktor commanded, sending the guard scurrying.

* * *

 

Chris strolled into the room wearing a shit-eating grin. Viktor looked murderous.

“Where have you been?” Viktor said through gritted teeth. “It’s been thirty minutes Chris!”

Chris shrugged. “I was doing things.”

“This happens too often Chris,” Viktor reprimanded.

Yuuri interrupted the heated exchange. “Can we go now?” He hastily added a “please” to the end. Viktor stormed off in the direction of the dungeons, his companions following behind. 

They arrived at the door to the dungeon. Viktor swung it open. “After you.”

Yuuri stayed in his spot, hesitant to return to the place he had been chained in before.

Recognizing Yuuri’s anxiety Chris placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder “I will not allow you to be chained again.”

Yuuri nodded shakily. Cautiously, he stepped onto the dirt floor of the dungeon.

The siren who was chained to the wall snapped his head up to look at his king.

Yuuri gasped at the sight of the other siren, who was mouthing something to Yuuri. The siren had dirt caked onto his face, as well as a few scratches.

Yuuri turned to Viktor. “I need to speak with him.”

“Who is he?” Viktor asked.

“My personal servant, Kenjirou Minami. You can trust him.”

Viktor nodded and gave Minami his voice back. 

“Your majesty,” Minami started but stopped when Yuuri flinched at the reminder of who he was. 

“No time for formalities, tell me of the kingdom. Is everything in ruins? Are there any more of us left?” Yuuri sounded as if he was begging.

Minami responded, “My king, the people are fighting back. Though the empusa have taken the castle, and have overfilled the dungeon, the people still have spirit, they are in need of direction of a commander. They need you, please come back.”

Yuuri inhaled a slight breath. His people needed him. He had left them, yet they still wanted him as their leader. “I don’t know how I will be able to help.” He turned his gaze to the ground.

“My king, please.”

Yuuri steps back, trying to breathe “if you'll excuse me” he gets out before turning to flee up the stairs and away from the problem. He can hear Minami call out again before running out of earshot. He opens the nearest room and leaning against the door. His ragged breaths making him more aware of his rising panic.  _ How could my people still want me? I … I abandoned them, I just ran.  _

“Obviously, they still want you. You were a great leader,” Phichit spoke up. Yuuri took the doll off his shoulder and held it in front of him.

_ You weren’t even there how would you know. _

“I’m linked to your mind, remember? You were a great leader.”

Phichit folded his arms. “Stop being hard on yourself and go make a plan with Viktor and Chris to get your kingdom back.”

_ I can’t. _

“Yes, you can.”

_ I’ve already failed them once. _

“You haven’t failed anyone.”

_ If you say so. _

“Your people need you.”

_ I know. But what if I fail them and lose not only my kingdom but the lives of others? _

“Yuuri. You can't fail them if you're trying your best. That's all anyone can ask of their ruler.”

Yuuri stood, placed Phichit on his shoulder, and walked out of the room, back towards the dungeon. On the way back, he was stopped by Chris.

“Viktor returned to the throne room,” Chris said. “He told me to try to find you.”

“Tell him I’ll join him there soon, I just need to change.” Yuuri didn’t wait for a response before walking towards his room.

* * *

 

Viktor sat in the throne room waiting for Chris and Yuuri. Minami’s words worried Viktor. Of course, Yuuri now wanted to get his kingdom back, but Viktor didn’t like the thought of Yuuri leaving. Maybe if Yuuri did return to his kingdom, Viktor could visit; or Yuuri could visit Viktor, that would require a revision of the treaty though. His thoughts were interrupted as Chris entered the throne room, with no Yuuri. “Where’s Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“He’s changing his clothes,” Chris replied. “You look worried, what’s on your mind?”

“Chris, if Yuuri returned to the kingdom, do you think I’ll never see him again?” Viktor lamented.

“If you were to change the treaty perhaps you might see him again,” Chris said.

“What if I don’t want him to leave?”

“Viktor, he has to return to his kingdom, his people need him.”

“What if I lock him up in a tower like in the fairytales?”

“Viktor! You can’t lock people in towers!” Chris scolded. “You could talk to him like a normal person.”

“What if I ruin our friendship?” Viktor leaned back dramatically.

“If you lock him in a tower, you’ll ruin your friendship worse than just confessing to him,” Chris argued.

The doors opened and Yuuri walked in. “Who’s confessing to who?” He asked.

“No one is confessing to anyone!” Viktor shouted. “Hello  _ Yuuri _ , what brings you here?”

“You asked him to be here Viktor,” Chris muttered.

“Oh! Right! To plan an attack on the Empusa.” Viktor smiled at Yuuri. “You know your land better than I know it, is it possible to launch a surprise attack?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I don’t know how the Empusa have their guards set up, Minami might have a better idea.”

Viktor nodded. “We should ask him then, but I think he might be sleeping, oh well, I guess we’ll have to wait.”

Chris looked at Viktor in confusion. “We could at least try to see if he is awake.”

“I suppose. Chris, you go see if he is awake,” Viktor said.

Chris nodded before exiting the room, leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone. Viktor stood before strutting to Yuuri. “Tell me  _ Yuuri _ , do you want to leave?” 

Yuuri gave Viktor a confused look. “Do you want me to stay?”

Viktor remained silent for a few moments before confessing, “Yes, I enjoy your company.”

Yuuri seemed startled by Viktor’s confession, even though the confession did not reveal all of the vampire’s feelings for the siren.  “I,” Yuuri paused, “enjoy your company as well. Though, I don’t think we will see each other again after I retake my kingdom.”

“Because of the treaty?” Viktor asked, feeling regret from his past decision.

Yuuri nodded. “Sirens are not allowed on Vampire lands, and I doubt you are willing to enter Siren territory.” 

“We can rewrite the treaty, or make a new document that overwrites that rule!” Viktor suggested. 

“If you really want to make another document, I’d need another Siren to witness the signing as per the law of my land, and I’m sure you need another Vampire as a witness if I remember your laws correctly.”

“We have Kenjirou Minami and Chris, we could sign it tomorrow if we draft it tonight,” Viktor suggested.

“Maybe that’s not what we should be focusing on since we don’t even know if I’ll have a kingdom in the future.” Yuuri looked at the ground.

“Right, of course. If I can be of any help, use my troops, let's get your kingdom back!” Viktor said in a determined manner.

Before Yuuri could respond Chris opened the doors and stepped into the hall.

“The siren is asleep, and I think we should sleep too before planning an attack,” he announced looking a little sleep deprived.

“I agree with Chris, I am tired even though I did just change out of my sleepwear,” Yuuri said.

“Or, we could continue talking,” Viktor replied. 

Yuuri shook his head. “In order to plan a successful attack, we will both need to rest. I don’t want my people stuck under Empusa control for longer than necessary.” 

“Can you really not stay to talk?” Viktor seemed to pout.

“Goodnight Viktor,” Yuuri turned and walked out of the room. Chris soon followed with a quiet bow.

“Sleep well Yuuri,” Viktor said even though he knew Yuuri was too far to hear him. After a few minutes of staring at the door the other king had exited, Viktor stood and walked towards his room. During his walk to his room, he thought about his feelings towards Yuuri.

_ Should I tell him how I feel? Chris said not to force him to stay. I could make sure our fight for his land fails, but could I live with myself then? I don’t want him to leave. I’ve grown accustomed to his company, even if he doesn’t talk much even with Phichit. I wish I could get a third opinion. I could tell Yurio, but then he might just laugh at me. Maybe I should listen to Chris and just tell him? I could tell him right now, but he might already be asleep. I guess I can wait until morning. _

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up the next morning feeling a sense of suspense wash over him. Hurriedly, he got up and got ready before leaving the room, Phichit sitting dutifully on his shoulder. He briskly walked to the throne room, finding Viktor and Chris speaking in there. 

When Yuuri entered, Viktor instantly moved his focus and stopped talking. “Good morning  _ Yuuri _ . We were waiting for you since no one has shown you where the council room is.”

“Let’s go, is someone going to get Minami?” Yuuri asked. 

Viktor nodded. “Chris will, we just didn’t know when you were waking up.” 

Chris bowed before leaving the room.

Viktor moved towards the door and motioned for Yuuri to follow. “It’s not that far a walk from here.”

Yuuri sprinted to catch up to Viktor. “I know you would rather not be involved in another battle that helps the sirens, so why are you helping me?”

Viktor hesitated for a few seconds before replying, “The Empusa are a threat to all if we can move them back to the witches land, then they won’t be able to bother most civilizations for some time.” Yes, that was his original reason, but now his motives had become marginally more selfish.

Yuuri nodded, not understanding why his heart fell a bit at Viktor’s answer. 

“Though, over the time I’ve gotten to know you, I’ve come to realise I might be wrong about how I think of sirens.” Viktor stopped at a door. “That’s why I wish to have a new document that allows at least the king to come and visit my lands.”

“We could write that document now and sign when Chris return with Minami?” Yuuri suggested, then internally cursed himself.  _ I shouldn’t be focusing on this, I should be focusing on an attack, _ he thought.

“That sounds great,” Viktor smiled.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**  
**Viktor sat at the table in one of the council rooms in his castle, Yuuri sitting near him, and Chris sitting between them. Minami sat behind Yuuri. “If we ambush them, our forces plus their surprise will ensure our victory,” Viktor argued. **  
**

Chris sighed. “Viktor,” he started, “as your advisor I don’t think that is the best idea. Yes, we have a large force, but these aren’t the Selkies. These are Empusa. They’re extremely difficult to take down!”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “Chris is right, this isn’t going to be easy.”

Viktor shook his head, crossing his arms. “I believe in my troops.”

Chris squeezed the bridge of his nose. “As do I, but they haven’t fought in a battle in years. The Empusa are the only species who can kill a vampire without a weapon. I implore you to reconsider just storming to the castle!” Chris took in a deep breath before he shouted anymore. He turned to Yuuri. “Is there any other way into the castle?” He asked.

“Minami, have the Empusa found the royal tunnels?” Yuuri asked.

Minami looked up, wrapping his arms around himself before hesitantly nodding.

“None that we can enter without being seen then.” Yuuri stared at the table, glaring at it as if it would help them complete the task at hand.

“I believe my troops can handle this, so we will send in our troops and overpower them.” Viktor looked Chris in the eyes, challenging him to disagree.

Chris let out an irritated sigh. “Fine, your majesty, we will follow your plan.”

* * *

Yuuri sat on a white horse that followed Viktor, who was on a chestnut horse, as they led the vampire armies towards the border between the vampire and siren’s land, they had a plan and they would use a clearing on the edge of the vampire lands, which was marked on the map by some of the guards who patrolled the border. Yuuri couldn’t help the knots in his stomach as he worried about the outcome of the battle to come.

Viktor turned his head to look at Yuuri. He was worried if they won the battle, Yuuri would be too focused on his kingdom to even notice their budding relationship.

They had been following the _Panther Lily_ river from the castle towards the border. The river roared as it’s waters sprinted past them all, almost calling them to go faster. They were heading toward a clearing Yuuri head remembered. It was at this clearing they would set up camp and wait to attack.

They arrived at the clearing, a space surrounded by trees and had a few blackthorn bushes near the trees. A few flowers were in the area, including a few chrysanthemums.

Viktor called for his generals to come to his side.

They arrived one by one. Once they were all there, Viktor told them all where they were to station their troops once more, to make sure there would be no miscommunications. The generals took off towards where they were to be stationed, leaving Viktor standing with Yuuri.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor turned to look at the siren. “Yes?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Stay out of danger,” Viktor commanded.

“These are my people, I won’t let you risk your life yet not risk mine.” Yuuri’s tone was firm, yet his breathing was quicker than normal and he was fidgeting with the reigns of the horse.

“Fine, you’ll stay with me, and my personal troops.” Viktor nodded towards the few remaining generals, who would remain there until Viktor told them to move.

Minami approached the two kings. He dipped his head down as a sign of respect.

Viktor took note of the younger siren. He motioned for Minami to come closer. “Stay close by, and stay safe.”

* * *

The battle started, and though the plan called for stealth, the Empusa had sensed their incoming troops and cut off most of the troops. The result was bloody, many vampires slain by Empusa.

Chris rode his horse into the battle, checking how much Viktor’s arrogance was costing the army. He worried about Viktor’s-for the kingdom’s-future if the king let this go on for too long. If Viktor remained this reckless, there could be a plot to overthrow him. Chris growled in frustration. What was the point of being Viktor’s advisor if the nitwit didn’t listen to him?

He spotted a young vampire fighting an empusa alone. He charged towards the two. His horse knocked the empusa to the ground. Chris unsheathed his sword and drove it into the empusa’s chest. Quickly, he used his magic to catch the empusa on fire-the best way to kill one. He held out a hand to the younger man.

The younger took the outstretched hand, trying to use it to help him stand. After a little more effort from both parties, the soldier stood shakily, letting out a hiss of pain.

Chris looked down to see the other’s leg been cut by the empusa he had been fighting. Chris let out a curse before getting the soldier secured on his horse. He took off towards Viktor, hoping a medic would be there; If there was none, Chris hoped Viktor had brushed up on healing magic. Empusa poison was lethal if not treated within an hour of the poison entering the bloodstream.

The vampire on his horse groaned as the flora blurred past.

Chris arrived at the clifftop. “I need a medic!” He shouted.

Everyone in the surrounding area turned their heads to see who was shouting. Once they realized it was the royal advisor, a medic ran to help them.

“What happened to him?” The medic asked.

“An empusa got his leg, he needs to be treated.”

The medic nodded before helping the wounded off of Chris’s horse. Chris angrily steered his horse towards Viktor. “My king! We have lost so many troops, please retreat.” This was not the first time one of his generals had advised him to do so, but this was the first during the battle that Chris had.

Viktor let out a sigh before nodding. “We’re retreating,” he agreed finally.

Yuuri had agreed since the first general asked for a retreat, and was relaxing a bit now that he knew Viktor was finally listening. Viktor turned on his horse and faced back towards the direction of his castle. Yuuri followed Viktor’s movements. Viktor called out to retreat and rode towards his castle, Yuuri quickly following. Chris rode towards the other troops, making sure the order was heard and no other men were lost. During their ride to the castle Yuuri stayed silent, feeling guilty about all the lives lost fighting for his land, his people, his crown. Occasionally, Viktor would turn his head to check on Yuuri, only to see him with a solemn look on his face.

        When they arrived back at the castle, Viktor helped Yuuri off his horse despite Yuuri’s claim that he didn't need help. When Yuuri still had guilt written all over his face, Viktor told him it wasn't his fault. “If anyone is to blame, I am. I didn't listen to you or Chris when planning. This is my fault, not yours.”

Yuuri fiddled with the edge of his shirt, not believing Viktor. In his mind it was his fault. He couldn’t fend off the Empusa when he was in charge, and he brought Viktor into this. If Viktor didn’t want to fight the Selkies, why would he want to fight the Empusa.

“We will get you your kingdom back Yuuri,” Viktor assured him. “Until my troops are fully recovered and we can get allies from other kingdoms, maybe we can focus on making a document to counteract parts of the treaty?”

Yuuri stayed quiet for a few moments before nodding slightly. “We should get that done as soon as we can. Which kingdoms were you thinking of allying with?”

“The Fairies for starters,” Viktor said.

“What about the humans?” Yuuri asked.

“If we can convince King JJ that this is worth his time, then I don’t see why not.” Viktor turned towards the doors leading to a hallway. “Would you like to continue this conversation while we walk to my study?”

Yuuri nodded. “We should send the letters sooner rather than later.”

Viktor started walking, and Yuuri followed quickly, remaining slightly behind Viktor as they continued walking. “I will make sure to send letters as soon as I can. Yurio will likely come immediately and argue some point.”

* * *

Chris got off his horse, walking towards the castle. He let out a small sigh as he tried to ignore the minuscule pain in his arm, there were more important injuries for the medics to deal with; besides, he could deal with the small cut himself. He decided to check in on the vampire he had saved earlier. He made his way to where the medics had taken all the wounded, since the infirmary couldn’t accommodate them all. He glanced over the rows of wounded and let out an irritated sound. _This is all because of Viktor’s idiocy._ Chris waved at those who saw him. The medics seemed to be healing many of the men quickly, but he still saw those now missing limbs, or unconscious from the battle. He finally spotted the vampire who he helped earlier. He approached him and was happy to find him awake.

The younger smiled slightly seeing Chris. “Thank you.”

Chris smiled. “It was no problem, you shouldn’t have had to face one alone.”

“If it wasn’t for you I’d be dead, how can I repay you?”

Chris shook his head. “You can tell me your name.”

“Jensen.”

“It’s nice to meet you Jensen,” Chris stated. He sat next to where Jensen was. “You fought the Empusa well.”

Jensen shook his head. “Not well enough,” he muttered.

“You did fine, the troops were spread too thin it’s not your fault.”

Jensen’s eyes seemed to travel towards a blood spot on Chris’s sleeve. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Chris replied. “It’s just a little cut, no use distracting a medic from someone who actually needs the attention.”

“It could’ve been from one of the Empusa,” Jensen said worried about the advisor.

“I’ll be fine, I promise.” Chris was positive he would be fine even if there was poison in his system. “How are the medics treating you?”

“They’ve been very kind. They said that my leg should be healed in about an hour.” Jensen smiled. “They said that if you didn’t bring me when you did I might’ve bled out. I’m indebted to you.”

“You can repay me by recovering and taking care of yourself.” _I should’ve convinced Viktor to stop sooner anyway._

Jensen nodded. “I will.”

A servant approached Chris. “Sir, King Viktor requests your presence in the throne room.”

Chris nodded. “Thank you for letting me know, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

The servant nodded and left back the way they had come.

“I guess I have to go, thank you for fighting.”

Jensen nodded. “Thank you for saving me.”

Chris offered his hand to Jensen. Jensen took it and shook it. Chris let go and walked in the direction of the throne room. Viktor was going to get a stern lecture about his idiocy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took too damn long, sorry about that. I spent months trying to write the battle. As always, if you have any questions that regard lore or characterisation please ask in a comment!  
> Or you could send me an ask on my Tumblr: panic-at-theeverywhere.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy!

The throne room doors burst open as Yuri stormed in. He had already been irritable since Otabek was gone, but hearing of Viktor’s idiocy made him absolutely outraged. Without Otabek, Viktor was bound to receive the full force of Yuri’s fury. He shouted Viktor’s name to make sure the king was looking at him, he didn’t even pay attention to Chris and Yuuri. 

“Yurio!” Viktor said, the cheeriness sounded forced. “I didn’t expect you.” The vampire’s hair was messy as if he had been pulling at it. He looked exhausted, as well as guilty. Yurio didn’t care.

“Did you even think that attack through?” The fairy demanded. “How many did you lose?”

“This isn’t a good time, King Yuri,” Phichit said. 

“No, I think it is. Viktor sent his army unprepared. I’m positive Chris advised against it.” Yuri stalked closer to Viktor. “What’s the point of Chris being here if you don’t listen to him?” His hands curled into fists. “I couldn’t afford not to listen to Otabek, especially when planning an attack. How can you not listen to Chris?” He took in a deep breath. “I’ve tried to stand your bullshit, but Viktor, I am  _ not  _ my grandfather. I am not as patient as him. You have more years of being a king, so why do you insist on being an idiot?”

Viktor was taken back, shocked by Yuri’s words.

Yuri continued, “And  _ don’t  _ tell me it’s because I’m older than you.”

Viktor let out a growl. “Are you done, Yurio?”

“ _ Don’t  _ call me that.” Yuri glared at Viktor. “But if you’re talking about this conversation, then yes, I am. For now.”

Viktor sighed. “Are you planning on staying?” After Yuri confirmed that he was staying, Viktor told Chris to escort the fairy to an available room.

Chris bowed, an unusually mocking formality between them. He left, leading Yuri towards the hall.

Yuuri and Viktor were left alone in the throne room. Once the door had shut, Viktor faced Yuuri. “I don’t think I have apologized to you yet.”

Yuuri was confused, what did Viktor have to apologize for? It was Yuuri’s fault for failing in the first place. He asked Viktor the question in his head.

“Chris warned me. I didn’t listen, just as Yurio said. I’m the reason our attack failed.” He sighed. “Yurio was right, Chris is here because I need to be advised because I’m impulsive. I didn’t think through the attack.” Viktor was close to crying. “I’m the one who’s not trustworthy, you’ve never done anything.”   
Yuuri was confused. “Viktor, what’s going on?”

Viktor’s hand lifted, red magic swirling from his fingertips to Yuuri’s throat. “You have proven you are trustworthy.”

Surprised, Yuuri asked, “What?” His voice, coming through his own vocal cords and not Phichit. “You are not Amari Iko. You haven’t tried to trick me, or tried to break any rules.” Viktor smiled. “You’ve been an exceptional guest.”

Yuuri blushed hearing Viktor’s genuineness. “Thank you.”

Phichit shifted on Yuuri’s shoulder, moving from sitting to standing. “What’s going to happen to me?”

“What do you want to happen, Phichit?” Viktor held out a hand for the doll to move into. 

“I don’t know, I only don’t want to disappear.” Phichit sounded terrified.

“That won’t happen,” Yuuri assured. “You could become an advisor.”   
Phichit smiled. “Is that allowed?”

“I don’t see why not, though I don’t think I want you around in my head as much.”

Phichit smiled. “I don’t think I want to be, all those thoughts of Vik-”

“Phichit!” Yuuri yelped.

Viktor looked intrigued. “Thinking of me?” He asked, smirking.

Yuuri tried not to blush. Yes, he thought of Viktor. Viktor was a lot of what Yuuri wanted in a potential partner, even if the vampire had messed up in the past.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Viktor reached a hand towards the siren’s face.

When Yuuri heard the door open, he jumped away from Viktor, causing Phichit to fall off his shoulder. Yuuri turned towards the door and watched as Chris entered.

“Seriously? Now?” Phichit demanded. “It was just getting good!”

“I’m just doing my job,” Chris replied. “Viktor, I thought of a way to defeat the Empusa.”

“And what is that, Chris?” Viktor asked.

“We need to gather more armies. We already have the fairies, we could ask King Jean-”

Viktor cut him off. “Absolutely not.” He glared at Chris as if appalled his advisor would even suggest such a thing. “I am not asking JJ for help.”

Chris sighed. “I know you don’t like him, but the humans are the only species besides us to never lose a war. We could use their assistance.”

“I swore I would never use human help,” Viktor said.

“Viktor,” Yuuri said softly, “If we ask the humans, it is more for my benefit than for yours. We have already lost more lives than I like.”

Viktor went to glare at Yuuri, but ended up looking at the floor instead. “You don’t understand my history with the humans.”

“Then help me understand,” Yuuri said.

Viktor told Yuuri to follow him and then led the siren to his private library. “I guess I should start with my family. What do you know of the royal human lineage?”

Yuuri admitted to not knowing much about most histories.

Viktor nodded, then reached on a shelf and grabbed a book. “I was the only son of King Vadik, the last Nikiforov king. My father was a great king; The best the humans ever had.”

Yuuri took in a deep breath. “I had no idea you were human royalty.”

“I was, but I was disowned, thrown out of the family history.”

“How did that happen?”

“I was on a diplomatic mission to the fairies. It was my first solo mission, and it was supposed to go smoothly as the humans and fairies had been allied for years. On the third day of the mission I woke up as what you see before you. The first vampire. When my father learned of my transformation he disowned me, declared me unfit to be crowned king. I was also banished from the kingdom for a century.”

Yuuri asked, “Who got the crown?”

“My sister. She ended up marrying Jean Jacque Leroy I, taking his name as well.” Viktor sighed. “When I was being scolded by my father on the day of my banishment, I swore I would never seek help from the humans. My father told me that someday I would regret that decision as the humans would not lend help to me. Though, then I had no clue I would be immortal.”

“Its been a century, and it isn’t for the vampire’s. If you invite King JJ, I could ask for the help, not you,” Yuuri tried to reason. “There’s no reason to lose more of your people.” Yuuri lowered his voice, “please.”

Viktor took in a deep breath, Yuuri was right. “I’ll send a letter to JJ soon.”

 

Yuuri wandered the castle halls as Viktor drafted a letter to send to JJ. The siren’s thoughts were consumed by Viktor. He didn’t understand him sometimes. One day he was terrified of Yuuri’s ability, that he didn’t even have, the next the vampire gives Yuuri his voice and almost kisses him.

As Yuuri was so deep in thought, he didn’t notice a door opening. The door hit him, causing him to fall backwards. 

“Sorry about that,” Chris said as he caught the falling Siren.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Yuuri said. “I wasn’t paying attention. Thank you, Chris.” He smiled.

Chris nodded, “It’s no problem.”

Yuuri thought of Viktor’s sudden trust in him. “Chris, could you tell me why you trusted me so much? I mean, everyone else seemed terrified of me.”

“I know you can’t compel me, you don’t have the ability. It’s why your people trust you; they know you won’t trick them or anger other species by compelling them.”

Yuuri shook his head. “Nobody else seems to believe that, why do you?” Yuuri had been curious for some time.

“My mother taught me. She was an ambassador to the Sirens for sometime.”   
“Would I know your mother then?” Yuuri asked.

Chris shook his head. “She left before I was born, which was also before you were born.”

“Why did she leave?”

“Because she couldn’t trust Sirens anymore.”

Perplexed, Yuuri asked, “What happened?”

“She was compelled by a siren whom she had trusted. Soon after she learned she was pregnant with me.”

“Are you?”

Chris nodded. “I am half Siren.”

Immediately, Yuuri asked if Viktor knew, which Chris told him the King did not know of his heritage. After the incident with Amari, Chris decided it was better if Viktor didn’t know. They continued to talk until Chris was called away by Viktor.

 

Chris, Viktor, and the Yu(u)ris stood in front of the gates. Viktor was wearing that awful too tall crown. 

Yuuri watched Viktor as he fidgeted with the crown. Yuuri had chosen a much smaller crown with a sea green gem in the center, which he had found in Viktor’s collection. Yuri was wearing the traditional fairy king crown of generations before. 

Yuuri heard JJ before he saw him, as the human king was preceded by a parade of people singing and dancing to a song that seemed to be all about him.

When JJ’s horse arrived, he jumped off is to stand in front of Viktor. 

“Welcome Jean-Jacque Leroy II, King of the humans,” Chris said, bowing slightly. 

Yuuri lowered his head. “Thank you for coming.”

JJ turned to Yuuri. “King Yuuri of the Sirens, correct?”

Yuuri nodded.

JJ smiled. “When I heard of your plight, I had to help.” He turned to Yurio. “King Yuri of the Fairies. It’s nice to see you again.”

Yuri grunted in response.

A second horse trotted up, a woman riding on the back of it. JJ helped her off her horse.

“Who is this?” Viktor asked.

JJ introduced her as Isabella, his fiance. Isabella seemed nice, but those who had dealt with JJ before wondered how anyone put up with him.

Eventually, the kings and advisors went into the castle to discuss more details of possible attacks.

When the sun started to set, Viktor and his guests sat down to dinner. Even though Yuuri and Yuri had taken off their crowns, Viktor insisted on continuing to wear his (having to catch it when it would almost fall).

“Viktor,” Yurio started, “when are you going to remove that hideous crown?”

“When I go to bed.” Viktor felt awkward just sitting at a table where everyone else was eating, but he didn’t want to engage in a human activity in front of JJ.

“You know, I could sleep in my crown,” JJ said nonchalantly, not looking up from his dish.

Viktor glared at JJ. “I could too!” He declared.

JJ looked up to glare at Viktor. “Prove it.”

Yurio rolled his eyes. Couldn’t Viktor see JJ was trying to taunt him? “He couldn’t in that crown, which you can’t wear for two seconds.”

“He couldn’t sleep in that crown for sure, but neither could you. If it was one of the smaller ones in his collection, such as the one Yuuri is wearing he definitely could, I’ve seen him do it,” Chris said watching Viktor’s eye twitch. 

“I doubt he could. He couldn’t even keep his claim on a throne. Look at him, he’s king of a fake species.”

“How dare you,” Yuuri seethed. “Viktor is an honorable king.”

“Unlike you?” JJ taunted.

Yuuri nodded. “I lost my kingdom, I hadn’t even been a king for 10 years. Viktor is the longest reigning monarch, and not once has he been in a war over his own land. He fights in other wars because he’s kind. He cares about others, unlike you.” Yuuri glared at JJ.

Viktor watched Yuuri, completely surprised that the siren was standing up for him.

“You say he’s so great. Then explain why he’s falling for the same trick?” JJ stood. “Can’t you see what Yuuri is doing to you, Viktor?”

“Yuuri doesn’t have the ability to trick me,” Viktor argues. “Don’t you dare bring Yuuri into our disagreement. He is a bystander.”

JJ laughed. “You’ve fallen for him, haven’t you?”

Viktor didn’t reply, leaving both Yuuri and JJ in shock.

“I hit it right on the nose didn’t I?”

“Leave,” Viktor growled, his blues eyes turning into a bright red.

“You invited me,” JJ reminded. “Besides, you could never defeat the Empusa without my armies.”

“We can manage. The Empusa can only be defeated by magic, which humans don’t have. It’s something Viktor is better than you at,” Yurio said. “We’ve never needed the humans before, why would we require your help now?”

JJ snarled. “You’ll regret this.”

“Should I remind you that humans are always the ones who need  _ our  _ help?” Yurio asked.

“I highly doubt I will regret asking you to leave.” Viktor was confident as he watched JJ and Isabella leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters should hopefully be more frequent than every 6 months from now on. If you see any mistakes please let me know


End file.
